1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to glue dispensers.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules are widely employed in camera systems and mobile phones for image capturing. A lens module includes a lens barrel, at least one lens group, a spacer, and a filter (e.g., an IR filter). In assembly, the lens group, the spacer and the filter are received in the lens barrel and arranged along an optical axis thereof, and then, a glue dispenser including a needle for dispensing glue is provided. After that, glue is dispensed in drops from the needle between the lens group and the lens barrel to fix the lens group in the barrel, but the needle is small and is easily damaged during the process of dispensing.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a glue dispenser and a dispensing method which can overcome the above mentioned problems.